leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Chat Moderator Issue
Several users have been confronting me recently regarding one of our chat moderators, Beautiful Moon. All these users have explained to me how he treats new users in chat and how he abuses his power. I have heard so many times now that the last thing I could think of is to make this forum to determine if the community agrees with these accusations. This forum presents the possible removal of Beautiful Moon's chat moderator status. Please don't hesitate to leave your opinion. 03:53, 2/3/2012 Voting Support # I have not seen him abuse his rights, the only thing about him is that he tends to be very hostile sometimes. But because of that, his hostility creates situations where he is forced to kickban people whom he riles up too much. I feel that this is behaviour unfitting of a chat moderator whose job is to prevent such situations from happening in the first place. LionsLight 04:12, February 3, 2012 (UTC) # although this chat mod is active it is still unacceptable to be aggressive to new editors in chat. Chat moderators are representatives of this wiki therefore need to give us and uphold a good reputation. I have personally seen this mod single people out for being new or hostile towards them for being new. New editors should be encouraged and supported. My biggest fear is that the actions of this chat mod will deter new editors from returning to the wiki. 11:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Neutral # I am going to go neutral on this until the community convinces me otherwise. 03:53, 2/3/2012 # I don't use chat enough to really have a stance on this, my vote will go to anyone with proof or the side with more witnesses. 04:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC) # Not enough on the chat to properly vote, thus halting my vote until further notice. Also, would like to remind people that Moon also is often enough subject to less-than-friendly comments. D3Reap3R 13:35, February 6, 2012 (UTC) # Same as Neon, I don't really use chat to vote here. 05:31, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # I think that Moon is one of the more active ( he's been missing for a while lately though ) and friendlier chat moderators. Sure, he has his bad days, but don't we all? I mean, in comparison to other chat moderators, Moon is much more understanding, and is willing to cheer up anyone who is down in the dumps. イレリア ♥ アカリ 06:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) # Let me get to the point right here. Okay, so everyone knows that Beautiful Moon did what he did, right? I'm sure most of you who dislike him knows, because you'd only search for his bad sides. Moon, is, in every way, a really good Cmod. Sure, he has hatred for new users on the chat, but let me just say; I was once a new user on this wiki too, and Moon did despise me at one point. but now, everything is going along fine. Now, why would Moon kickban a new user? because that new user has done something wrong, without a doubt. Compared to others who HAS rights and just stay in the chat being (away) all day, Moon is active, and he always looks out for the chat. Therefore, Moon is doing all he can for the chat. Towards new users, you have to understand; you're going in to an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. You show your respect, and you'll gain that respect again. So do not complain about getting rude greetings when you yourself, are rude. RainbowEuphoria 06:58, February 3, 2012 (UTC) # Moon is a good guy, he haven't banned anyone that wasn't breaking the chat rules. The other i can't really say anything about, but everytime i see him say something to a new user it's nothing serious, and honestly everytime he says he's not a friend of new users they mostly starts acting like douchebags. Dah' Blob 07:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) # # I really don't understand why he should lose his rights. he's active on the chat a lot,doesn't abuse his powers. Bloodstrider 10:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Bloodstrider # Doesn't do anything too badly. If he starts actually abusing the tool then yes. 15:43, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Comments * @"How he abuses his power": I don't recall him ever abusing his rights, and I don't think anyone has accused him of it anyway. It's a behavioral issue if anything. *: I think someone told me once that he bans people that he doesn't like (or used to). But I'm not quite sure of the situation myself, so I can't really say much on the issue. 04:09, 2/3/2012 *: A behavioral issues aren't acceptable of representatives of the wiki especially multiple times the priority of the wiki is to entice users to return and to publicize the wiki. if new users are offended their first time in chat they wont be back nor will they recommend to their friends to use our wiki 01:22, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *This and this may also provide some type of information. 04:16, 2/3/2012